


...Killian got a lesson in local wildlife

by BarPurple



Series: So this one time... [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple





	...Killian got a lesson in local wildlife

Emma heard something that sounded like a squeak followed by the slamming of the front door. On the heels of this came a slightly high pitched; “SWAN!”

She hurried from the kitchen to find Killian peering through the window of the front door.

“What’s wrong?”

He dragged his eyes from whatever was holding his attention outside just long enough to glance at her. Emma frowned, he looked a little panicked, she took a deep breath and once again cursed this little town; so much for a quite night at home. She moved to his shoulder and peered out into the twilight. Killian’s voice was low as he explained;

“There’s some sort of flapping creature out there. It flew into the side of my head. There, there by the lantern.”

Killian jabbed at the window with his hook. Emma looked at the porch light and had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. She ran her hand along his forearm.

“Easy there, sailor. It’s just a moth.”

Killian did an adorable double take at the moth and fixed her with a look of wide eyed incredulity. His hook tapped against the glass as he jabbed it at his attacker.

“That’s a moth? It’s huge!”

The giggles Emma had been fighting back escaped from her, even as she tried to smoother them with her hand. Killian gave her a very unamused glare.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just never thought I’d see you this freaked out by a moth.”

“Last time something that sized flew into my face it was a very irate fairy. Forgive me for being cautious. And you can’t tell me that monster is a standard example of its ilk. Look at it!”

Emma took another look at the Luna Moth that was determinedly beating itself against the porch light.

“Actually I think they can be bigger than that.”

“What naturally? With no magical interference?”

Emma shrugged; “They just grow that big. I don’t think they’re even the biggest moths in Maine.”

Killian shook his head and backed away from the window.

“This is a damn strange realm you’ve got here Swan.”

Emma wound her arms around his neck; “Says the man from the Enchanted Forest.”

Killian’s face softened into a smile, he ducked his head and kissed her. The cooker dinged, she eased herself from his embrace and wandered toward the kitchen. 

“Pizza’s done. What film do you want to watch?”

The Luna moth battered itself against the window causing Killian to jerk ever so slightly. He followed after Emma muttering; “Nothing with moths.”

A few hours later he figured out that Emma must have heard him, and decided to tease him, because she chose _Silence of the Lambs_ as their film for the night.


End file.
